1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand trowels and more particularly to a hand trowel having a novel design to create a base depth during the installation of marble, granite and onyx flooring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marble, granite and onyx flooring tiles are typically laid on a substrate in side-by-side relation, leaving uniform spaces between tiles for grout lines. The flooring pieces are affixed to the substrate with an adhesive material commonly referred to as “thinset,” which is spread onto the substrate or sub floor. Then a layer of mortar mix is dispersed in a certain thickness to allow leveling of the floor. The mortar mix is prepared to a consistency that is workable but capable of standing in shape, supporting the different marble size and thickness throughout.
In order to install a run of marble, granite or onyx flooring, the mud bed, or mortar mix, is dispersed over the adhesive that was previously spread onto the sub floor, in a layer having variable thickness for leveling or pitching the floor. When the flooring material is pressed onto the layer of mortar bed material, the material evenly supports the flooring material, which has also been spread with the adhesive, forming a strong bond with the sub floor to allow the mud to disperse. This allows the excess mortar mix to spread without compromising the flooring material. Additionally, the raised level of mortar allows the installer to place a flooring piece in contact with the mortar bed and then mallet the flooring piece down to the degree necessary to achieve a level installation relative to the other previously installed flooring pieces, or pitched to the correct degree for patio or shower flooring.
Various techniques are used to spread the surface of the mortar prior to pressing the flooring pieces into place. The conventional technique for preparing the surface of the mortar bed is performed by hoeing the mortar toward the installer with a conventional margin trowel, so as to form air pockets resembling an egg carton within the thickness, of the mortar mix. This technique also enables the raising and lowering of the height of the layer of adhesive, and allows the flooring material to be installed in contact with the mud bed and tapped into place with the mallet. This technique is frequently used during the installation of marble, granite and onyx flooring and is typically performed with a conventional margin trowel. The mortar spreads by exploding into the air pockets, filling the space as the flooring is pounded down with a mallet. This technique is frequently used during the installation of marble, granite and onyx flooring, and is typically performed with the use of a conventional prior art margin trowel, as shown in FIG. 1. Conventionally, the trowel has a handle and a rectangular blade, which is typically 2 inches wide and 5+ inches in length. The installer uses the margin trowel to work the mortar bed in order to form air pockets. Each draw stroke of the trowel pulls a single furrow in the layer of the mortar bed to form egg carton shaped pockets. There is a need for a new type of trowel that can hoe multiple furrows with each stroke, to increase the efficiency of the process for creating an ideal height/depth of mortar during the installation of marble flooring.